Saw blades of the type under consideration have a planar cutting portion with teeth extending along one edge of the blade from the outer end thereof. These blades also have an integral co-planar mounting portion with an aperture adjacent the inner end of the blade. Typically, the reciprocating plunger of a power tool which will utilize blades of this type includes an opening or cavity to receive the mounting portion of a selected blade. Normally the plunger includes a short cylindrical projection which extends into the cavity for interengagement with the aforementioned blade aperture. Conventional blade holders of the type under consideration use a set screw for tightly clamping the blade to the tool plunger. Of course, tightening of the set screw requires use of a separate tool, such as a screwdriver or Allen wrench.
Other forms of blade holders are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,106,181, 4,601,477, 5,103,565 and Ser. No. 098,710, filed Jul. 28, 1993, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,302. The devices shown in these patents are either overly complicated or are not adapted to handle blades of varying thicknesses.